No Trust, No Pain
by cartoonromancer
Summary: Allright, Neru x Len. Night before concert, Neru loses it. Over the course of the night and the following day, the two get to know each other better. All the Vocaloids I know are in here too. You gotta love this family :
1. Love

**A/N: HAHA!I do believe this is my first VOCALOID FANFIC! And what's this? It's Neru and Len! Also, I wanted to include Haku and the rest of the Vocaloid family, bonding. GASP! Hope you like :)**

Neru's bright eyes were the only things shining in the darkened room. The curtain was drawn and her door was locked. She was not interested in what happened in the rest of the Vocaloid base after 11 o'clock. She also didn't care to know what phase the moon was in or whether the stars were out.

She rested on her bed, her eyes sometimes drooping, but always snapping open as the phone that rested on her pale stomach vibrated lightly, lighting up the name of whoever it was that was texting her. Most of the time it was Haku in the unintelligible sub-language she spoke when she was drunk, or Teto when she, like Neru, was too lazy to take the trip downstairs to have their conversation face to face.

Tonight however, it was the loud-mouthed Rin, whom Neru just barely tolerated. The next day the Vocaloid family would be putting on a Super Love Love concert, and in the Vocaloid household everyone was scrambling to get the last few lines of their love songs written down and rehearsed, the last of their custom outfits to be picked, and the final touches to be put on gifts that would be hidden under beds the next morning for good luck.

Even Neru's almost-deaf ears (from the amount of time she used her bright colored earbuds) could hear the bustling outside the door she almost always kept locked.

Rin had started out innocently asking what songs she was singing, the outfits she would be wearing, but Neru could tell that she was leading this somewhere when Rin tried coaxing her from her territory.

_Y__ do__u text s__oooo__o much?_

_**Y**__** not?**_

_Come out and play with every1 els__e!_

_**They are **__**N**__**OT**__** worth the time girly**_

_:( Not even Len?__ (wink wink)_

_Neru__?_

_Neru__-chaaaaan__...?_

_That's it coming after you! __;P_

Neru had let the phone vibrate on the pillow next to her. Len-kun...yes...he was worth her time, but she couldn't show that. He would laugh at how red she would get in her cheeks and how cold her hands would get. Her eyebrows were too thick, her long hair was a mess, and she wasn't even the type of girl who cared about how she looked, except when it was around him...compared to the other Vocaloid girls, she faded in every way possible, from singing range, to personality.

She felt her colors being colored over by Miku's bright green, Rin's perfect yellow-oranges, Haku's drunken purple, Meiko's passionate red, Gumi's leafy green, Luka's easy pastels, and Teto's eccentric pink- all of them were drowning out her techy and her tacky, yellow. Len could see this easily, and he'd pick someone who would definitely be worth his time, someone who would give him the time, unlike her.

A few seconds later, Neru heard a soft knock on the door.

"Rin if that's you, I swear I'll-"

The door opened and Len walked in, complete with his full suited yellow banana pajamas. Neru couldn't really see him well in the dark, but he stood at her door cautiously.

**Len's POV: **

"Woah, it's dark in here" I switched on the light, but it seemed to blind Neru, so I turned it off quickly. I ran over to her window and opened the shutters instead, letting in the moonlight that Neru had viciously cut off. I wasn't very comfortable in the dark, I'm...kind of scared of it.

"Len..." she started before cutting herself off suddenly.

"Neru..." I could feel the heat on my cheeks and was glad I was in the darker portion of the room. I carefully put the screwdriver I had taken from the garage behind my back.

What was I doing here anyway? We stared at each other for a few moments before she sighed exasperatedly.

"WHAT are you doing in my room anyway? Do you know what time it is? Don't you have something else to do than bother me?" she flicked her long bangs upwards so I could make out her yellow eyes.

"Why wouldn't you answer the text?" I said awkwardly, my guard a bit thrown off by Neru's interrogating stance. It dawned on me how foolish this mission was.

"What text?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Am i worth your time?" Seeing her darkening expression I quickly added—

"I was in bed with Rin and watching her text you. You're a very different person when you text." I said, almost shyly. I'm not THAT good with girls. Girls might like me...but that doesn't mean I know how to woo a girl that I do like...I just want to know if she might feel the same way, you know?

**Neru's POV**:

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say, he was closer to me now, and the moon shone on his face, making it glow with promise.

"Please say yes." he whispered, moving closer to me. I snorted in disbelief and pushed myself as far back as I could against my wall. I cursed myself for wanting my bed against the wall, where I wouldn't fall off on a restless night...but there was no escape in moments like these. I suddenly felt myself getting weak inside, doubtful, unsure, and scared, like I always do when I get around him. Then, all that comes out my mouth are questions, and a biting sarcasm. That's what happens with everyone I care about. I won't trust them.

**Nuetral POV**:

She pushed her way past Len, fighting back tears. Why would he play with her like that, ESPECIALLY the day before their Love Love Concert? It was so painfully ironic. Her small body ushered all the force it could to find the door and rush out onto the staircase.

She rushed to Haku's room and jiggled with the door. It was open, meaning the silver-haired girl wasn't there. When Haku was there, she would drink bitter wine until she fell unconscious. At times like these, Neru would pick the lock and nurse her back to sanity until another bottle passed Haku's way.

**Neru's POV**:

Now, as I locked the door behind me, I looked at the strewn bottles and suddenly became angry. Haku was going to DIE if she kept drinking that crap all the time. She was going to leave ME, if she keeps doing this! That's why I can't trust people, with all the things they do, they can't help but leave you! I picked one half-empty bottle up and peered at the mixture of liquid inside, disgusted. I threw it against the wall where it shattered; the sound of the rushing wind made me excited. I threw another one, and another one, until the wall shone with residue wine and sweet sake as it dripped down, and the floor beneath it was a tall pile of glass. Len was pounding on the door now. Why'd the little playboy follow me?

**Len's POV: **

"Neru! What are you doing? Are you okay?" All I could hear was glass shattering. This was Haku's room...why was she breaking those bottles?

**Neru's POV: **

I scoured Haku's room for her hidden supply of liquor, I knew she had one. I needed to get it, and terminate it but I almost laughed out loud. What was this…destruction, going to do anyway? Did I _really_ think Haku was going to stop the alcohol abuse just because I destroyed it? Well, if nothing else, Haku would need to save up a sum of money to get this much liquor again.

When I slid open Haku's closet I looked at all the bottles lined up neatly in their shelves. Alphabetical order, color coded…no one would expect this neatness from Haku. I tore a glance at the floor where Haku's clothes were piled in a corner messily, almost forgotten—ripped, damp, and reeking of booze. Exactly like Haku.

I pulled every bottle from the shelf and gathered them into my thin arms, against my heaving chest. I threw them out the window to the backyard. I watched them crash in a spray of glass and clear colored liquids. I relaxed and breathed in the night air, wincing softly every time I heard a bang on the light door. Len was still out there, what a waste of his time. He might as well have left me. I'm not leaving until I fixed Haku! Haku…

After five minutes of making sure I had gotten every bright bottle, I opened the door, my fingers bleeding slightly, but nothing that stung too much. Len jumped up and grabbed me by my shoulders.

**Len's POV: **

"What were you doing!" I shook her lightly. I looked past her expression and into the room to see the destroyed bottles. Haku was definitely going to kill someone tonight.

"She's...she's too... it needed to stop" she sniffled. I looked at her surprised. She tried to pull herself away but I held her to me.

"Neru...I'll help you clean that up."

"What makes you think I'll pick that up? She needs to learn her lesson. She's wasting away every day. Let her work for a change." she said calmly, but sarcasm frosted some of her words gently. I saw through it though. She was worried about Haku, and it was no wonder. Haku was the only one who could do nothing better than Neru could. Haku was a mother and sister to Neru…

"You're a good girl Neru, you should act like it more often." I tried to comfort her.

"You _wretched _little boy! Always making fun of me" she struggled against me.

"How? I wouldn't dare make fun of you! You'd go crazy on me!" Why was she so desperate? And since when did she have temper tantrums? She was never one to let her anger turn into whines.

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

The other Vocaloids started appearing in the doorways and down the hall, so I let her go gently.

"Neru...trust me." I pleaded. She didn't seem to understand that all I wanted was to understand _her. _She's always been that way though, dodging things the best way she could, the only way she seemed to know how.

"Just shut up, you jerk" she turned from me and ran to her room, her blonde hair waving behind her.

**Neru's POV**:

I slammed the door shut. I closed those stupid blinds and jumped into my bed, it was time to sleep anyway. I have to pretend nothing happened. Just another night. I covered myself with my thin yellow blankets and rolled around for a while. My fingers had stopped bleeding and my heart had slowed. Haku was going to kill me...Haku was going to kill me…and…I don't even want to think about Len.

**Len's POV: **

I still stood at the open door. Rin slipped next to me and wrapped her hand in mine.

"Len...what happened?" I had left her waiting for a reply text from Neru.

"I...I tried to talk to her, she ran here, destroyed the room, and then...ran out."I was still shocked by all the damage that little girl could do.

**Neutral POV:**

Kaito laughed suddenly at the damage in the room.

"She's worse than Teto on one of her rampages!" Teto, in her pink nightgown growled behind him. Kaito squealed before dashing back to his room. The other Vocaloids stayed on the scene and watched as Len let go of Rin and start cleaning up the bottles.

"Len! You don't have to do that!" Rin objected.

"Yeah, I think he does..." Miku smiled warmly and went to help him. The other Vocaloids entered the room one by one and helped with the scrubbing, mopping, and sweeping. They were all focused on protecting Neru and helping Haku. No one had wanted to say anything to the silver-haired girl when she lurched into the base sometimes, her shirt flung open, her eyes red and bleary, and her hands shaking and covered with bruises. Neru...in her fit of rage, had opened a door to the Vocaloid family. They needed to truly love each other, and love meant trusting each other. Haku had to trust them: they agreed with what Neru had done because it would be the best for her.


	2. Concert

**A/N: I thought this should be a separate chapter…**

**Neru's POV: **

When I woke the next morning, the sun was streaming easily from behind my curtains, which were pulled open for some reason. Usually, I woke up to darkness…that way I could fall back to sleep easier. I saw that on my small side table was a breakfast. The bagel was cut into a heart and bathed in cream cheese. The banana that lay next to it was peeled and sliced.

I never ate a lot of food partly because I wanted to look slim and frankly, I was a lazy bum so I don't do exercise anyway...partly because I'm also too lazy to eat anyway. This had Len written all over it so I rolled over to ignore it, falling back to sleep.

**Len's POV**:

Neru was still sleeping when I came back into the room. Her blonde hair was in disarray and I wanted to almost tug it out of that ponytail of hers. She was rolled to the wall now, but I saw that my tray was either ignored or never even seen. I brought a lunch tray now, in case she woke up in time. I didn't care much for that concert anymore…

**Neutral POV: **

At one o' clock when she woke up, the breakfast tray had been replaced with a lunch tray, holding her favorite-macaroni and cheese, and a cup of apple juice. Neru was now hungry enough to move to the edge of her bed, dip the large spoon into the bowl and scoop some into her mouth. She loved the feel and she licked the spoon clean before eating the rest of the bowl and downing the sugary juice as well. She looked under her bed and saw there were presents from everyone underneath. Her heart swelled slightly, and she promised she would check them as soon as could.

**Neru's POV: **

With more energy than I usually would, I rolled out of bed and changed out of the dirty pajamas I had been wearing. I now wore my usual and official outfit, short skirt, long socks, pretty comfortable actually. Suddenly, something hit me. THE CONCERT! I lunged onto my bed and I grabbed my phone and flicked it open. It was only 2:30, thank God…the concert didn't start until...3:00! I had overslept…as usual. I dashed to the bathroom adjoined to my room and got my hair ready, brushed my teeth violently, and grabbed my contacts case and ran to the front door. A spot of yellow caught my eye.

**Len's POV: **

I could hear Neru's pattering footsteps. That girl would never go so fast unless she was late to something important…like a phone convention…I could see she held her contacts pack in her hand and didn't seem to be able to make me out. She had pretty bad eyesight from being glued to computer screens too long.

"Everyone else had left, and it felt wrong leaving you here." I said, explaining my presence. Neru put in her contacts quickly. Her golden eyes widened hysterically.

"Len! What are you doing here? You idiot! You're up second! At least I'm one of the last ones! BAKA!" she grabbed my hand and tried to tear me out the front door. I pulled away from her.

"I'm not going to the concert."

"Why not?" she snapped angrily, again, flicking her bangs.

"Because I wouldn't feel the connection I usually would." I shrugged. I wouldn't let her know it was because of the suddenness with which she left me last night.

"You're an idiot Len, I don't care to be a Vocaloid with a bunch of stupid fans, but I am one, and I take it! You have to do this too!" I have never heard Neru speak so passionately. I seemed to be learning a lot from this girl over the few years I met her—yes, lazy but dedicated, grumpy but passionate, tsundere, but caring. I wouldn't keep my distance this time. This time, I was impatient.

"Neru...why do you always act like this, but when you sing...when you're hooked up to those wires...you're someone else, someone soulful and meaningful."

Neru blushed and flipped her hair angrily.

"Len we don't have time for you to be like this, COME ON!"

"Neru…"

"Shut up and walk here mister!" she said, stepping out the door

"Do you? You never answer me or my sister, or ANYONE when they ask you something about me. Do you really not care?"

**Neru's POV: **

"It doesn't matter! Do you really think it matters to me that everyone can do everything better than me and that all I do is sit in front of a computer or text on my phone while listening to loud music? I have nothing to do with my life, so NOTHING matters Len, not even you!"

I know what I am…just a boring girl who's bored all the time. Nothing excites me except when I'm with him. After that, everyone else just amuses me…

"Why not?"

"No one cares enough, all right? Give me something to make fun of, give me a funny text, that's all I care about"

It's true, don't you know? That's all I care about!

"I do care though Neru, especially about you, but you never let me." He appeared in front of me and took me by the hand.

W-what? Why does he always do this. I also think for half a second that he might be telling the truth…but that's not true. I'm just someone who destroys her friend's room because she can't tell her to her face that she needs to stop that stupid, nerve wracking habit!

"Len...you...you always play with me like this!" I jerked my hand from his.

"Neru...do you know me to be like that?"

Len…Len wasn't always like that. He's always nice with everyone, even to little girls who're lost…or young boys with little sisters, always telling them to protect them…always standing up for the younger kids, always a little unsure of himself…always so trustworthy.

"It doesn't matter." Is what I say instead.

"Neru...I want to be with you, I want to make you care" he entwined his fingers with mine. I didn't pull away angrily, just held on slightly…just to make him give this whole stupid thing up though!

**Len's POV**:

"Thanks...that was all I needed to know." I then grabbed her hand tightly and we both ran to the bus stop outside the house. Teto pulled up in the Vocaloid tour bus, showing pictures of me and Rin, Kaito and Gakupo, and Miku singing loudly. On the other side were the other girls, also singing passionately for the camera.

"It was about time! Get in!" the pink-haired woman shrieked.

"Teto?" Neru asked confused?

I grinned, "I told her to wait...I didn't want us both to be late." This was true. If Neru changed her mind, no point to miss my turn now.

Someone else was on the bus. Haku was leaning back in her seat, her sweat pants slipping down her legs and her bust showing even more that it usually did in any other position. I looked away hurriedly while Neru slipped out of my warm hands to confront her.

"Haku..."

**Neru's POV**:

"No, Neru, it's allright. Thank you." she patted the seat next to her and I quickly sat down next to her.

"The others talked to me yesterday, but you know me. I wouldn't listen to them anyway…it was you who made the impact. Sorry darling, it might take a while…but…I guess I should try."

"You should", I pouted sarcastically.

**Nuetral POV**:

Len watched the two in silence, thinking of how perfect they were together, like two sisters. Neither was talking, they were both sleeping.

They arrived at the concert with enough time for Len to jump into costume with Rin.

When Neru's turn came she saw him from backstage winking at her.

She sang Melt with Miku as her chorus, with all the raw emotion she could, of wanting someone…of wanting Len…that she could. When they shouted the last note, the stadium broke with applause, leeks were flying, and people were holding up cellphones for pictures. Neru was nodding her head humbly at the audience's cheers and walking off quickly so Miku could get the rest. Len was the first to greet her.

**Neru's POV**:

"Neru! We're doing a special bonus song for this concert!" Len seemed to jump with excitement in his open-shirted costume.

"What? Who?" I couldn't believe my ears. Me, doing a duet with Len? Who on Earth made this up? He's supposed to be with Rin! Not even fans would want to hear us together

"Me and you, we're singing Meltdown in a duet!" he continued.

"Why that one?" I asked, clearly showing her confusion. A song filled with wanting to die, be cleansed, wanting to kill, to just…end it all really…that's…an ironic song for our concert.

"It's passionate and we sing it well, I'm sure we'll sound great together." he added kindly. Poor kid doesn't seem to understand the meaning of a love song. He may sing many, but really, he was oblivious to what true, good love songs were.

At the end of the concert after Teto sang at her usual 100 mph pace, the two blondes walked onto the sweaty stage. The crowd was roaring.

"Listen to them...we'll do better that way..." he murmured.

"O-ok...?" I always did well...but then again, I didn't really have duets that often, not true duets, with some one like Len.

"_Machiakari hanayaka eeteru masui no tsumetasa_..." she started, Len chimed in and when she heard his voice, she almost felt how he had longed for her, stayed up at night, and thought about her. She matched his longing with the desperateness in her voice. He looked over at her and took her hand. Even though her small hand was sweaty and cold, he didn't mind, he held it tight as they sang.

After the concert she sat alone at the back of the bus, she took out her phone slyly and saw she had a new text message, she didn't know this number.

_Mind if I sit here?_

She looked up and saw Len smiling warmly at her, it shone in his eyes and in his cheeks. She ignored him and instead texted-_sure_

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open and read it as he sat down.

"Neru...you like me right?"

She froze up again, she couldn't bring herself to trust him, but as he noticed her insecurity, he placed one hand on the side of her face, lifting it to his.

"Len..."

"Trust me?"

"I..." he stopped her by kissing her nose lightly. He rested his forehead on hers and waited.

"Yes, I do...but I can't always act this way for you. You know who I am-"

"Yup, you're annoying, angry, violent, lazy, but you're also caring," he put emphasis on that, "full of spirit, and powerful." when he said the last word he touched her on her chest bone, indicating her heart.

She blushed and looked out the window at the setting sun. Len didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip. The other Vocaloids whispered amongst themselves.

Meiko whispered to Teto-

"They ought to get a room! But it's so cute...!"

"I know...Len is so cute..." Teto sighed, causing Miku to eye the 31 year old woman a little more oddly.

"I think it's kind of weird. I never knew they had feelings for each other" Miku said lightly. Rin jumped in:

"You should see him whenever I talk to her, he always wants to know what she's saying, and when he's with her, he tries to act all tough-like to cover his feelings."

"He's an idiot of course" Miku said, and they all nodded profusely. Gumi giggled, sending her green hair into a disarray. Luka interjected-

"But will it last?" Gakupo jumped over the seat and landed next to the soft pink haired girl.

"Of course it will! I taught the little charmer everything I know about women!" he draped his hand over Luka's bare shoulder while she shrugged it away.

"You're as cold as Neru" he pouted.

"Yea, well Neru's getting some love and you're not." she retorted.

Kaito slipped next to Miku, she reached to hold his hand-

"They'll last, just like we will, my little kitten" he whispered in her ears, sending tiny chills down both their backs.

"They're certainly going at it anyway..." Haku whispered, though everyone heard it and looked towards the back where Neru and Len were kissing softly, Neru's eyes filling with soft, salty water that Len kept wiping away with his thumb.

**A/N: Keep reading for a little bonus chapter on what everyone gave Neru :D**


	3. BusRide

**A/N: This thing got such heavy renovation…goshies…Ah well, another chapter with the sly Vocaloid family…**

**Neru's POV: **

After the concert I sat alone at the back of the bus, and took out my phone slyly. I saw I had a new text message, but I didn't know this number.

_Mind if I sit here?_

I looked up and saw Len smiling warmly at me, it shone in his eyes and in his cheeks. I ignored him and instead texted-_sure. _

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open and read it as he sat down.

"Neru...you like me right?"

I froze up again, I couldn't bring myself to trust him.

**Len's POV: **

I mean, I could feel that we both felt something for each other. Thank God I'm a fan favorite, the coordinator was more than happy to let me sing another ending song, even though she looked at me oddly through her horn-rimmed glasses.

I looked at Neru, waiting for an insult, but she seemed…insecure. I placed one hand on the side of her face, lifting it to mine. It was something I did with Rin a lot when she looked like she was about cry.

"Len..." she said quietly.

"Trust me?" I really wanted her to, at least in this moment when she had gotten so stuck and didn't seem to know which way to go. I should at least let her know how I feel…I keep trying…

**Neru's POV**:

"I..." What was I supposed to say?

He stopped me by kissing my nose lightly. He rested his forehead on mine and waited.

"Yes, I do...but I can't always act this way for you. You know who I am-" It was true. I wasn't always that girl on stage, who was shy, shouting my life as air vibrated through my vocal cords.

"Yup, you're annoying, angry, violent, lazy," I was about to push him away, but he continued. "But you're also caring," he put emphasis on that, "full of spirit, and powerful." when he said the last word he touched me on my chest bone, I guess indicating my heart or something. I swear he probably says this to every girl he knows, but….what if he doesn't?

**Nuetral POV: **

She blushed and looked out the window at the setting sun. The other Vocaloids whispered amongst themselves.

Meiko whispered to Teto-

"They ought to get a room! But it's so cute...!"

"I know...Len is so hot..." Teto sighed, causing Miku to eye the 31 year old woman.

"I think it's kind of weird. I never knew they had feelings for each other" Miku said lightly. Rin jumped in:

"You should see him whenever I talk to her, he always wants to know what she's saying, and when he's with her, he tries to act all cool boy to cover his feelings. So funny how he fails at that."

"He's an idiot of course" Miku said, and they all nodded profusely. Gumi giggled, sending her green hair into disarray. Luka interjected-

"But will it last? You guys all know Neru."

Gakupo jumped over the seat and landed next to the soft pink haired girl.

"Of course it will! I taught the little charmer everything I know about women! He can handle ANYTHING! Especially hot tsunderes" he draped his hand over Luka's bare shoulder while she shrugged it away.

"You're as cold as Neru" he pouted.

"Yea, well Neru's getting some love and you're not, how's THAT for a tsundere?" she retorted.

Kaito slipped next to Miku, she reached to hold his hand-

"They'll last, just like we will, my little kitten" he whispered in her ears, sending tiny chills down both their backs.

"They're certainly going at it anyway..." Haku whispered, though everyone heard it and looked towards the back where Neru and Len were kissing softly, Neru's eyes filling with soft, salty water that Len kept wiping away with his thumb.

**A/N: Keep reading for a little bonus chapter on what everyone gave Neru :D**


	4. They Care

Back at the household, every one separated to recover. This had been an enduring concert, one of their most successful—they had even recruited a few more aspiring fan-Vocaloids.

Neru slipped away from Len and into her room. She locked the door, not to keep anyone out, but more to reassure herself that no one would come in while she was doing this. She walked to the tiny packages lined up underneath her bed.

Gumi had given her a pillowcase—embroidered in yellow ribbon with designs of bright yellow cellphones printed onto the soft texture. Neru quickly slipped it onto her own pillow, then hid it deep beneath her sheets.

Kaito and Gakupo had joined in a joint gift of underwear. Some were frilly, others were thongs, but among other things, they were on her list of people to kill the next day. Neru stuffed them into her drawer and sighed, then went back to her gifts.

Luka gave her a gold microphone engraved with the words: Neru on it. Neru almost teared up: this was the latest model and Luka, the mysterious damsel she was, had given it to her. Neru placed it carefully on her bed.

Teto gave her a new DVD, and Neru had to check it over to make sure it wasn't actually a rental. Lord knows the pink drill-haired girl had a knack with rentals. She smiled as she saw that Teto had included a small slice of bread in a separate container. Teto sharing bread meant that this was meant to be a really special gift.

Miku's gift was an embroidered blue bracelet that made Neru's eyes smile. It matched the occasional blue hairband Neru wore.

Haku didn't give any presents, and no one expected any either. However, for Neru she just put a blank thank you card.

Rin decided on a new case for her phone. It was yellow and had banana prints on the rubbery exterior. Neru swore vengeance before opening the last present.

It was a small painting of a girl wearing a crown, talking to a blonde boy holding an umbrella. Neru smiled when she realized who they were.

"One day…maybe…I'll let myself trust you" she whispered.

She never found out why everyone had given her such wonderful presents, but as the Vocaloid family tried to peer into her window, they all smiled at her reactions to their presents—their good-luck presents…Good-Luck with Len presents

**A/N: Yes, nothing goes untold in the Vocaloid Household!**


End file.
